Rumble In Da Jungle
by Trevinem
Summary: Da Gang Lord Donkey Kong is in huge trouble wit da FBI and this time he wont hav bail! Will da Kongs beat da FBI and King K. Rool Find out *I dont own anythin in dis story so no hatin*


Rumble In Da Jungle!

*I don't own anything from this story 'ight? So no hatein*

Donkey Kong shot Diddy Kong in da face, "AHHHH" Diddy Kong screamed cuz blood was everywhere.

"You were workin for da cops, and told on me for taking da boom box," Donkey Kong yelled while flipping Diddy off. Diddy Kong died, that whiny bitch deserved it too, cuz he likes cops!

Donkey Kong went into his tree house, it was pimped out cuz him and da gang stole alota stuff. It had boom boxes, big plasma screen t.v.s, buncha rap cds, whole lota guns, and a big ass picture of my ho Candy Kong!

Then dat whiny slut Tiny Kong came in, "Donkey Kong you shot Diddy Kong, he waz my boo you know," Tiny said like da whiny ho she was.

"Diddy is workin wit da cops he had to die," Donkey Kong said while flipping off Tiny Kong. I took out my automatic gun and shot Tiny Kong, she died and fell outta da tree house!

Den Lanky Kong came over, "Aye, Donkey Kong, I got some weed and I'm getting high," Lanky said, that fucker was always high on something, (dats why hes trippin all da time.) I took da weed and I smoked it, we did lotsa drugs together and got high! Den my cell phone rang it said da caller id was private I answer, "Yo was sup who dis?"

"It's me King K. Rool and im part of da FBI were gonna put your ass in jail, and you aint gonna be on bail dis time," King K. Rool said.

I was chill wit it though I'm gonna just keep getting high wit my boy Lanky, Then Chunky Kong came in, "Ayyyye, Donkey, was sup my man, I have some crack wit me." We all did da drugs together and got supa high, den dat whore the banana fairy appeared! She was Chunky Kong's shawty day always were doin it in my pimped out bed, "aw hell no not dis time Chunky, get ur own room," I said with a dude your tripping look on my face. Dey just were making out but I didn't care, as long as Chunky kept his pants on it was chill. Den Funky Kong came wit da Candy Kong, "Aye yo, Donkey Kong I got some meth and we all get high together," Funky Kong said. Funky Kong was da best rapper I knew, he had dope beats, nice flow, and good rhymes his rapping was da shit! Den I looked at my ho Candy Kong, "Gurl you lookin fine today," I said with a guuuurl tone to my voice, den I noticed she had a hicky on her neck!

"Funky Kong, You fucker you screwed my bitch," Donkey Kong yelled while flipping Funky Kong off. Then I shot Funky Kong and Chunky threw him out da window. Then my alcoholic grandpa Cranky Kong came in da house.

"Dam Donkey Kong what did I tell you bout shootin too many people, it attracts da cops," Cranky said while he downed a bottle of Vodka. We den all did drugs and drank Vodka and stuff and got super high and drunk, we were so trippin. Den stupid white officer Snide came in (He was with da FBI), Then an entire army of cops came in da house, including da King K. Rool!

"Put your hands in the air and don't move," King K. Rool yelled. We had a long history wit da cops cuz us Kongs are a gang family and have been killin and doin da good stuff since we were born! Chunky Kong got out a gun den shot a cop, but den he got shot like a million times. Den we all got out our guns and had a gang battle wit da FBI! Donkey Kong shot 50 cops and it was great! Until den da banana fairy got shot cuz she was busy cryin in da back cuz they shot her boo, Chunky. Den Lanky started throwin bombs and killed a lot of da FBI, including that Officer Snide who was always on my back. Den I got out my biggest gun and shot King K. Rool! We defeated da FBI, we were happy but den Cranky Kong got some heart burn and died cuz he was all old, "Carry on da family gang Donkey Kong," he said as he died. Then while we were distracted a buncha aligators came in and took K. Rool away, and he was alive! So da only Kongs left were me, Candy , and Lanky. But da family gang is continuing cuz me and Candy made lotsa babies and now we gonna show King K. Rool once and for all. Lanky is now hooking up with Dixie Kong who also is addicted to drugs, and dey are making babies. So now we have a perfect gang and will continue breaking da law!

The End!


End file.
